Mission Impossible
by Fandom-sunbae
Summary: North Korea has allied with the former Soviet Union, and started WWIII. Jesse and the Dead Enders must slow down the Ocelots plan to help North Korea. But will a certain enemy spy stop him from saving the world? Or will the enemy be stopped from his mission to assist North Korea's plan to reign Earth? Male Jesse, Spy/Assassin AU


**Yo! I'm kinda new at FFN, but hey, whatever. Enough about silly ol' me. I kinda got bored, and decided to make a fanfic for MCSM. Yeah, pretty cool, right? Anyways, this is pretty much a spy/assassin/something along those lines AU. Dead Enders are Jesse (m), Olivia, and Axel. Their trainers/bosses are Otto, Harper, and Soren. Their other name is Blue Gem Inc. Ocelots are Lukas, Aiden, Maya, and Gil. Their trainers/bosses are Hadrian, Mevia, and Cassie Rose. Their other name is P.S.I. (Protection Services Inc.). Gabriel is the president of America, Magnus is the president of Russia, Ivor is the president of North Korea, and Ellegaard is the president of South Korea. Petra is the person who will do anything for the right price. Doesn't care who gets hurt, completely bias. D.E. (Dead Enders) are good, O (Ocelots) are bad. That's all the basic information for now. Now, on to the fanfic! *Starts typing***

* * *

"All right everyone, The Ocelots are at it again. Olivia here found out that one of the spies are going to be eavesdropping on the plans to win against North Korea and their allies, and send the information back to North Korea." Harper gathered the Dead Enders in the meeting room, Olivia right next to her.  
"This is a perfect opportunity to lessen their numbers. Jesse, you will go out and assassinate our enemy. Is that clear?" Harper asked.  
"Yes, ma'am." Jesse saluted. "I'll go put my gear on."

Jesse walked to his room, getting ready for his mission. Reuben was sleeping on Jesse's bed, dreaming about all the food he can eat. Jesse gently pats his head, and gets his knifes, pistol, ammunition, and any other necessities. Once he was all set, he walked back to the meeting room.

"I'm all set." Jesse said. Olivia was waiting for him, more details to be explained. The others had disbanded minutes earlier.  
"Okay Jesse. The Ocelot spy is at the White House, on the second floor, left wing. He's at the front of the house." Olivia explained. "He's outside of the house, but he disguised himself too well, so keep your eyes peeled."

"Got it. Anything else?" Jesse asked.  
"That's all the information I have at the moment. I'll keep in touch with you through your ear piece, if needed be." Olivia said.  
"Great, thanks Olivia." Jesse said. "See ya later." He waved, went downstairs, and then outside. The White House wasn't too far, so Jesse quickly ran over there to at least slow down the Ocelots.

After a few minutes, Jesse arrived at the White House. He cautiously snuck past the security guards, and went closer to the White House. Jesse looked carefully for a figure on the side of the building, but it was a difficult task. If it weren't for the Ocelot adjusting his position, Jesse would've never found his enemy.  
"Aha, bingo." Jesse muttered to himself. He got his tranquilizer ready, aimed, and fired. Unfortunately, the Ocelot expected the dart, and quickly jumped out of the way, but quickly lost his balance, and fell onto the ground. He quickly got up, and ran at Jesse. He tried to punch Jesse, but missed by a few inches.

"So, I've never seen you before. New recruit?" Jesse asked, dodging the hits that the Ocelot was throwing.  
"I guess so, yeah." The masked enemy replied.  
"Yeah, your blonde hair gave it away. Nobody in the Ocelots has blonde hair." Jesse told him, and he finally landed a punch on the new member. The blonde winced, but shook it off. He kicked Jesse's chest, knocking him on the ground, but failed to keep him down.

"So, what's your name? Well, your Ocelot name." Jesse asked, dodging a punch from his enemy.  
"Artie." The Ocelot replied, stumbling a little after his failed punch.  
"That sounds like a real name." Jesse replied.  
"It's a shorten name for my best skill." Artie explained. "Which is architecture."  
"Huh, clever name. Mine's Emerald." Jesse said.  
"Let me guess, it's cause of your eyes." Artie guessed, jumping away from Jesse's kick.

"Yup, now, hold still." Jesse pulled out his knife, and started slashing it at Lukas. Lukas eyes widened in surprise, but quickly dodged the knife. Suddenly, there was a small beeping sound near the second floor.  
"I guess that's my cue." Artie's belt shot out two wires that attached to the White House. Lukas was quickly pulled up to his original spot. He grabbed something, and quickly ran away.  
"Shit!" Jesse quickly ran after him, but lost him in the dark.

"Gah, I failed my stupid mission." Jesse groaned. Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air whiz past him. Jesse quickly froze up, but turned around. It was a dart that almost hit him with a folded paper attached. Jesse quickly unfolded it, and read it through.  
"Meet me behind the Starbucks near Music 'n' Junk tomorrow at 6pm. Bring no one. See you there. Artie." Jesse read. Next to Artie's signature was a winky face.  
"Ugh, stupid Ocelot." Jesse said.

Another dart landed in front of his feet with a smaller piece of paper.

"'I heard that.' Well, hopefully his naïve personality can be beneficial. Willing to meet with the enemy. What a strange idea." Jesse muttered to himself. "Guess it couldn't hurt to humor the kid." Jesse walked back to his base, but went into a different building, so he can throw Artie off track on where his base is, if he did follow. Olivia was the first one to greet him.

"Mission success?" Olivia asked.  
"Nope. But, the Ocelot I faced was a new member." Jesse told her. "Calls himself Artie. For architecture. He also told me to meet up with him tomorrow."  
"You should go. Maybe you can get some information out of him." Olivia suggested. Jesse nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, but I'll still be in disguise." Jesse said.  
"Fine by me. I'll go tell the others. You should go to sleep." Olivia told him.

She walked off to another room to inform their teammates of the news. Jesse quickly hopped in the shower, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter one for ya! Hope y'all liked it! It's a bit short, but what can ya do? Chapter two is on its way!**


End file.
